


Overcoming His Past

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione sees something in Draco that goes deeper than just the name Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming His Past

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Disclaimer: I don't own it and this is purely for pleasure, not profit.  
> Notes: Originally written for Month 6 of the dmhgchallenge on Live Journal where it won Mod's Choice. It had to be 100 words exactly and the prompt was Dangerous

Every instinct you have says getting closer is bad idea. Draco has a past he's been trying to run away from since the war ended, yet he never seems to run far enough because he always ends up right back where he started.

You know Ron's right when he says, "Malfoy makes no sense." He makes no sense at all. And you're a sensible kind of girl.

Perhaps it's the glimmer of hope that someone might see him as something other than a Malfoy; look a little deeper than the name, that draws you in.

Regardless, you are hopelessly captivated.

____spacer____


End file.
